zerghexfanpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Lab
The Tech Lab '''is one of the Terran Tech Structures and can be built by a Builder . It provides the upgrades for accessing to the Tier 2 and Tier 3. Charging the Tech Lab allows it to cast spells (one of them being the famous Ion Cannon) . It also comes with a ranged auto attack. The attack damage of the auto attack increases by +2 with every charge, the attack speed also increases. Having Charges also increases its attack speed. Characteristics: * Can store up to 1000 energy * Deal 5 damage at 0.55s attack speed at a range of 7 * Can target 3 units at the same time Abilities & Research From upper left to lower right: * '''Charge Up: ** Exchange the 1000 energy stored for 1 charge ** Can be Auto-casted. ** Capped at 40 charges ** +1 damage per charge * Automatic Charging: Toggle-Ability, nearby pylons and batteries will energise the Tech Lab automatically (like a unit) * Tier 2 Equipment: ** Cost: 250 gas ** Unlocks Veteran Marines, shatter laser 2 and Conservation L2 * Tier 3 Equipment ** Cost: 600 gas ** Unlocks Elite Marines, Siege Tanks, Scope and Conservation L3 ** Requires Tier 2 Equipment * Power field: ** Cost: 2 charges ** Creates an zone field lasting 10 seconds anywhere on the map, increasing allies attack by +3 and nullify the enemy units armor within the zone ** Cooldown: 10 seconds * Scanner Sweep: ** Cost: 1 charge ** Reveal the targeted zone for 10 seconds * Energy Warp: ** Cost: 1 charge ** Warps 500 energy to anywhere on the map * Ion Cannon: ** Cost: 40 charges, 1000 minerals and 500 gas ** Fires the Ion-Cannon. It deals damage over time to all units and structures it touches and leaves a trail as it slowly moves. Lasts for 20 seconds (the trail lasts for 20 seconds as well). The direct damage dealt to a Hive cannot be regenerated from, while the trail's damage can. 3 Ions are required to kill a Hive so 6 ions to kill the 2 hives or 5 ions if the 3rd ion is micro-ed correctly to target the 2nd Hive well enough AND the Hive didn't have time to regenerate the trial damage before the next two ion hits. *DPS: damage per second Tipps and Tricks * If you autocast Charge and activate Automatic Charging, you can energise your army anywhere on the map at 50% efficiency rate. Useful for pushing a long way. * You can warp energy to ally armies besides yours. * Using a Power Field, Overcharge and having penetrating Laser will enable 30 Standard Marines to push a Large Spine with acceptable losses provided there is not a lot of units around. * The Ion-Cannon is powerful, but costs a vast amount. Generally, you cannot fire it unless you have almost won already or are one of the last Terrans alive and are stuck in base. * A well timed Ion cannon on an aggressive but low economy zerg can shred the zerg economy to pieces * When all Brutalisks or Ultralisks spawners are located in the same place which is hard to access, a Ion can give enough breathing room for the Terrans to move out and smash the Zerg * As Zerg you can calculate how many charges a Tech Lab has based on it's damage value. * When the generator is fully upgraded and the energy is not distributed anywhere else, it takes approximately 2min and 35s to get the 25 charges needed to warp in an italis and 4min and 10s to get the 40 charges for an ion-cannon. Category:Terran Category:Terran structure Category:Terran tech structure __NOEDITSECTION__